Tank/Gallery
Season two May the Best Pet Win! S2E07 Fluttershy pushing Tank.png S2E07 Fluttershy polishing Tank's shell.png|She is using turtle wax. S2E07 Fluttershy with Tank.png S2E07 Fluttershy with Tank 2.png Rainbow Dash "There's no way" S2E07.png Fluttershy "It won't hurt to let him try" S2E7.png|Fluttershy insists that Dash let him try. Tank on Rainbow Dash's cheek S2E7.png|Just give him a chance. Rainbow Dash looking at Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash "Now these games" S2E07.png The pet race begins S2E6.png|The Race begins. S2E07 Tank on the line.png|Moving slowly. Rainbow Dash and animals S2E07.png|All the other animals have reached the line... S2E07 Tank stepping on the line.png|...while the tortoise takes his step. Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png|"That's just sad." S2E07 Tank looking at Rainbow Dash.png|This is the time for me to prove that I am worthy to be Dash's pet! S2E07 Tank falls on the ground.png|Once again he fails. Rainbow Dash flying past Tank S2E07.png Opalescence about to jump on Tank S2E7.png|Opal doesn't like Tank. Opalescence attacking Tank S2E7.png|Opal really does not like Tank. Tank's failed photo with Rainbow Dash S2E7.png|Stylish Turtle Tortoise. Rainbow Dash with the animals 2 S2E07.png S2E07 Tank coughing.png|This is a cool sound. Can I be your pet now, Dash? Rainbow Dash looking at Tank 2 S2E07.png S2E07 Eagle cries.png Rainbow Dash "That's the cool sound" S2E07.png S2E07 Tank with head in.png S2E07 Tank upside down.png|Another failure for the tortoise. Rainbow Dash sees Tank upside down S2E07.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png S2E07 Tank croaking.png|Does that mean I can be your pet? Rainbow Dash talking to Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash lifting Tank up S2E07.png Rainbow Dash turning away from Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash with Tank and the flyers S2E07.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png S2E07 Tank, bat and owl nervous.png S2E07 Tank looking down.png Tank tries to catch up S2E7.png|Tank running unstoppable. Rainbow Dash sees Tank coming S2E07.png|I'm gonna save you, Dash! Rainbow Dash "Annoying turtle in the world" S2E07.png|You still think I'm annoying. S2E07 Tank digging.png|I guess this is the time I prove myself useful. Tank moving the rock S2E7.png|Tank lifts weights every day. S2E07 Tank seen through binocular.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png|Moving slowly and slowly. S2E07 Twilight moving the finish line.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png S2E07 Spike 'Way to go'.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png|Finishing the race. S2E07 Tank looking at Rainbow Dash 2.png Tank Rainbow Dash foot-bump S2E07.png|Tank Brohoofs. S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png S2E07 Tank sad.png|Oh, well. Guess I won't be your pet then. S2E07 Tank surprised.png|Ahh! Photography! Rainbow Dash petting Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash "Gets to be" S2E07.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Rainbow Dash and Tank nose kissing S2E7.png|Dashie nose-kisses her new pet, Tank. Tank shakes hand S2E7.png|They part well. Rainbow Dash with Tank S2E07.png|Rainbow now has a new pet. S2E07 Tank smiling slowly.png|The tortoise is happy. S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png Rainbow Dash "Take a letter" S2E07.png S2E07 Tank about to take toy mouse.png|I think that toy mouse is mine. Tank steals Opal's toy S2E7.png|Tank gets his revenge. Rainbow Dash with Tank 2 S2E07.png|"He's like a... like a... Tank!" Tank smiling Rainbow Dash hooves S2E07.png|Smiles. Tank flying around S2E7.png|Tank, the flying tortoise. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png Just for Sidekicks Rarity & Rainbow Dash hearing Spike out S3E11.png S3E11 Tank Collision.png S3E11 Tank Righted.png S3E11 Tank Crash.png S3E11 Tank Fallen.png S3E11 Tank needs Help.png S3E11 Spike helps Tank.png S3E11 Tank Flying Again.png Rainbow Dash can't look S3E11.png|Off I go! S3E11 You can watch him.png S3E11 But only to make sure he's flying fine.png S3E11 And not slacking off.png Rainbow Dash getting affection S3E11.png|I LOVE YOU! Rainbow Dash affectionatly blushing S3E11.png|Aww! Tank and Rainbow at their cutest S3E11 Anyways.png S3E11 Rightside Up.png S3E11 The Two of Us.png S3E11 Are very Dilligent.png S3E11 A Pretty Long List.png Opalescence quarrels with Tank S03E11.png S3E11 Friendly Rub.png S3E11 Bed Wrecking Ruckus.png S3E11 Drop-Off Day.png S3E11 You only want to get hit.png S3E11 Head Bonk.png Rainbow Dash looking around S03E11.png Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11.png|Dash really does love Tank Rainbow Dash trying to act indifferent S03E11.png Spike 'of course' S03E11.png Spike 'piece of cake' S03E11.png Spike 'speaking of cake' S03E11.png Spike puts on chef's hat S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Spike bonk S3E11.png|Tank you cheeky fellow. The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Tank with Owlowiscious S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised S3E11.png|Clavideso, Owlowiscious Spike grabs Tank S3E11.png Winona and Tank in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'And what I say, goes!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike pushing Tank towards Scootaloo S3E11.png Tank pushes Scootaloo S3E11.png Scootaloo can't find Tank's head S03E11.png Scootaloo and Tank "forgot he could do that" S03E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png S3E11 Tree Slam.png S3E11 Scuffle.png S3E11 Tied Up.png S3E11 You're Telling Me.png S3E11 Pet Fight.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png Spike rushing S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png|Hovering about. The pets want donuts S3E11.png|Hmmm donuts. Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png Spike everybody down S3E11.png|Tank getting a push from Opal. Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike no please! S3E11.png|Tank sees the camera. Spike & pets hear Applejack S3E11.png|Tank looks alarmed. Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png The pets accept apology S3E11.png|Accepting Spike's apology. Spike removes curlers S3E11.png|Wonder why Tank has the goggles on if he doesn't have that flying contraption on. Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Spike sees Angel leave S3E11.png|Yes Tank...chill and peace out to the melodies. Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png EW-JFS.jpg Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Category:Character gallery pages